The wielder of the dragonforce the original one
by Let's try this
Summary: OP Issei what if there was more to Issei than the boosted gear. What if he was the original one less perverted but it is still there rating might go up This is my first go I hop you enjoy.
1. History

**A/N Hey guys this an idea i got so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1: History **

* * *

My name is, well i don't have true name but i do by the human name Issei Hyoudou given by my human parents, if you wonder what i am talking about in my first life i was not human i was formed with the big bang that started multiverse.

If think that is amazing, there is element i can't control, i have no major weakness, and Samael's curse ha it just makes me move slower for a few minutes before we get into main part I will tell you about my true form.

My true or birth form, whatever you like to call it, my true/birth form was a massive ball of rainbow like energy. Then their my dragon form**(which is Alduin from elder scrolls 5 Skyrim) **hasrainbow coloured eyes and rainbow coloured wings, while colour scheme of the body and top part of the wings is light brown colour.

For first two hundred to four hundred, I spent mastering my power to see what can do, while in this time i found out i could travel through the multiverse with ease, through my travel of the multiverse i discovered each world end up differently from one another because simple thing would change that, don't ask how i know this i just did, as well i found some worlds move fast or slower than others just keep you guy up to date. By the time had return to the world i was formed in, had found change a lot in the time i was gone to the point there was planet which had life on it, that would later be known as earth, but what shocked more was the two plane of existence which would later be known as Heaven and the dimensional gap, which a powerful being in it, but was not as strong as me, then there was power that radiating from Heaven the light energy, so i went and checked it by breaking the barrier, what i found would be the entity to give me my name i went by, before i test out the reincarnation system, and the entity was God of the Bible.

Well to put it simple i beat Bible really badly to the point it was a one sided beat down, to put it simple again Bible me came fast friends because we were the first of are kinds, also he was one who gave me my name Dragonar dragonforce and the title original one master of the multiverse.

over the five hundred i spent with Bible, I watched first human walk earth and see them develop dominance species, I saw the rise of the angles and the fall of Satan and birth of the devils, before you say anything Satan wasn't a bad person he was really laid back, Satan couldn't really hate Bible for what he did, i also i saw the birth of the fallen angels, while other religion made themselves known, and more of my own kind appeared the dragon.

A hundred year before the great war a great disturbance occurred in the dimensional gap took place between Great red and Ophis but i step in to stop the battle, the battle took 5 year to end and i won earning me the strongest entity, after the battle i made my own plane of existence were stayed when i wasn't with Satan or Bible or on one of my adventures.

The it happened the war of the 3 faction the angels, the fallen angels, the devil, the war took a lot of live on each side until they join together to stop the heavenly dragon duo, then it finally happened the thing that end the war the death of the 4 devil kings and the god of the Bible, but if was for me the descending from the portal in the sky and stop the war with reason it would have continued until they wiped themselves out.

After that i decided to keep my promise to Bible and try it out so i flew back in to my own plane of existence and found the reincarnation system, before that look beautiful meadow before walk through the massive stone gate that made the entrance to reincarnation system, remember this one thing can change the outcome of any world.

* * *

**Hey guy i hope you like this see more please leave review.**

**P.s I've had this idea for op Issei that explains why his op for long time also more planned if people like it.**

**Next time human, memories, Angels? And the boost. **


	2. Human, memories, Angels? And the boost

**Thank guys for the feedback on chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2 Human, memories, Angels? And the boost**

* * *

(Issei's room)

We see are young 4 year old Issei seating down at the desk by his bed but he seems to be finish a drawing of a broadsword, that look like it made of dragon bone with a rainbow coloured middle strip and a rainbow coloured edge.

"Issei go to bed" shouted Issei's mom, which broke the silence.

"Okay mom" Issei shouted to his mother.

Issei got and went to bed, clueless to what would happen when he slept.

**(Dreamscape)**

"Where am I" Issei asked himself as looked around the meadow.

"Remember who you are" an ominous voice whispered.

"Who are you" Issei shouted out.

"Remember" the voice whispered as it slowly faded into the forest, north of the meadow.

"Wait" Issei shouted as ran it to the forest, in pursuit of the voice.

Issei ran quicker and quicker straight through the forest, while jumping over and weaving in between the tundra, until he ran out onto cliff edge, Snap the edge of the cliff fell into the lake below.

"Ahh"Issei screamed as he and the cliff fell into the lake below.

SPLASH.

" aaaagh i thought this was a dream" Issei groaned to himself as he pulled himself from the lake laid on his stomach.

"Your right hand is the lock to get back what belongs to you" the ominous voice said.

"What does the voice mean" Issei muted to himself as he stood.

"Ooh that what the voice meant" Issei said out loud as looked at the dragon looking door.

"Your right hand is the lock to get back what belongs to you" the ominous voice repeated.

"What the worst that could happen, I'm going to regret the aren't" Issei said to himself as he stuck his right hand into the lock.

Suddenly Issei screams out in pain " this freaking hurts" as the immense pain spread through his body, but then memories flashed in Issei mind, giving him back the memories of his first life back.

"So Bible reincarnation system worked then" Issei said while panting, before all when black.

**(Issei room)**

Morning, Issei slowly sat up in his bed and looked at his right arm and turn it on fire then expelled from his arm then he started to speak to himself.

"That crazy idiot got to work, he was able to get my memories back as well as my power, it seems my human body has adapted to my power so quickly, probably to do with what i really am" Issei laughs at what happened.

"Issei get up, Irina will be here in 30 minutes" Issei mom shouted.

**(30 minutes)**

Knock, knock.

When Issei open the door he saw a girl few inches smaller than himself with light brown hair tied in ponytail and violet coloured eyes, she was wearing a black sleeveless top and yellow shorts.

"Come on Issei" said an excited Irina before giving Issei the chance to speak, Irina pulled Issei out the front door, for whole day of a one side conversation.

For the whole day Issei was dragged about from location to location but overall the day for them was great, if Issei only knew this would be the day he meet his red dragon friend.

**(Issei room)**

It was 6 pm and Issei was meditating, until he discovered another entity present in him, more specific his left arm, then Issei decided to pour his magic into his left arm then a red dragon like gauntlet appeared, then Issei decided to connect his concussion to the gauntlet.

**(Inside the boosted gear)**

Inside the gauntlet it was completely black and you could hear a slight snoring noise.

"Hello is there anyone in here" shouted Issei, but he knew there was someone in here with him.

Suddenly a massive tornado of fire appeared inside there was a massive red dragon.

"**So you are my new host but i didn't expect you to be so young" the red dragon stated.**

He's the welsh dragon Ddraig the joint fourth strongest dragon with Albion Issei thought to himself.

"So you're the red dragon emperor" said Issei to Ddraig.

"**So how do you know of me" asked a shocked dragon.**

"It's a long story a very long story" replied Issei.

"**Kid I've got nothing but time" stated Ddraig.**

**(1 hour later)**

"**So let me get this straight you are the original one reborn because of god reincarnation system and was turned human because of it and you keep all your power but you can't change your form" stated a disbelief Ddraig.**

"Yep that about right" replied a laughing Issei.

"**You're probably be my most interesting host and my most powerful" laughed Ddraig.**

**(3 years later)**

For the past 3 year in secret Issei has training with Ddraig to improve his control over the boosted gear and it attacks, at that time Irina moved to England because her parents are devoted Christian, as wellIssei found out he could wield Ascalon the dragon slayer, now we see Issei training with Ascalon.

"I'm getting better at wielding this bu-" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt angel appear invisible in the training grounds"

"I know I will tell I know it here" Issei thought

"In know your here angel, show yourself" Issei shouted out.

Suddenly a bright star appeared and transformed into angel, who look no older than 25 years old with short blond hair and blue while white robes and he 1 pair of wings.

"I mean you no harm, I was ordered to find out who Ascalon chose as it wielder nothing more".

"Hey angel can I ask you a question" asked Issei.

"What is it" the angel replied.

"How is heaven work without god" said Issei.

"H Ho How do you know about gods death" the angel stuttered.

"Just take to Michael" Issei said with a look that said do what you're told if you want to live.

**(Heaven)**

In a flash of golden light Issei and the angel appeared in the throne room of heaven, while Issei saw Michael seat on the throne. **(He wears what he wears in the anime)**

"Guard why did you bring this boy here" Michael asked in a kind tone.

"Lord Michael the wielder of Ascalon know about gods' death".

"Michael I'm hurt you don't remember me" Issei said in fake hurt, while he did this he turn his eyes rainbow coloured to get Michael realize who he was.

"dr dr dr Dragonar it's y y you,w w where have you been" asked a stuttering and shocked Michael.

"After Bible died I used the reincarnation system like i promised him, by the way how is everything doing" replied Issei.

"Well religion wise it is fine, with stray exorcist that is a problem because they took over weapons plant on Okunoshima Island.

"That was the island overrun with rabbits" laughing Issei said.

"Yes it was, but I need you to go there and kill the stray exorcist that are mass producing the weapon and kill, for the reason they might bring mass panic to people.

"Okay I will go to the island, but I be might take a day or to think of a plan of action" replied Issei.

**(Okunoshima Island outside the weapons plant)**

Now we see Issei balancing on the highest point of a tree overlooking the weapons plant, while wearing a brown cloak.

"Hey Ddraig I sensed 30 people in there,10 outside 2 on the roof 8 on the ground and 20 indoors, so the best plan of action is to take the people out on the roof then take on the take out the people on the ground the put up a force field to stop other from escaping" Issei wisped.

"**That is actually not a bad plan partner, by the way are you going to the boosted gear" replied to Ddraig.**

"No I won't, let just do" Issei said as he made the force before jumped of the peak of the tree to the top of building.

When Issei land on the building, he summoned his dragon bone broadsword with rainbow coloured middle and edge, slowly he walked towards the stray exorcist before slicing them through the back into nothingness.

"Destruction does wonders for getting rid of everything" Issei muttered to himself.

Issei walk left side of the building and saw both guards under him so jumped over the edge and used his power of shadow to hide in the darkness, then he jumped out of shadow and slice the guards with one quick slice.

"Four down twenty-six to go" muttered Issei

Issei turn toward and ran down to back wall, but as got closer he stopped at the end of the building, Issei turn his head around the side of the building to see where the guards are placed, so Issei decide to use his invisibility magic, so he got closer to the guards and shot destruction chain out of his hand and killed the guards instantly.

"Six down twenty-four to go" Issei said to himself.

Issei ran to the side that still a guards, when he saw the guards he summoned another dragon bone broadsword then Issei prepared a to attack, his sword let a blaze with molten lava, Issei he used his speed to kill both guards easily.

"Hey Ddraig wasn't that too easy, I mean not killing the guard but there was no security" asked a concerned Issei.

"**Your right partner about the security but be careful" Ddraig replied.**

When Issei got to the door, he sensed if there was anyone by the door but there wasn't so he slowly open the door and slowly closed it, so Issei decide use fire to melt the door closed and the only exits.

When Issei took few step in the alarm went off.

"I knew something like this would happen "Issei he said out loud as he saw the 20 stray exorcist run him at him.

Then Issei summoned his dragon bone sword and add summon of his wind, to spread the exorcist apart, then Issei ran the first two exorcist and right through them sliced through, Issei the shot a magma bomb six of the exorcist, then the finally twelve exorcist attacked him at the same so Issei released a wave of destruction through the sword and kill the remaining strays.

"Hey Ddraig do you think there is a point of finding the bosses office to see if there anything useful in there" Issei ask.

"**Partner what would they have that we need, but better to be safe than sorry don't you think?" Ddraig said.**

**(33 minutes)**

"So this this is the main office I'll see if can find anything useful" Issei

Said out loud.

**(a few minutes later)**

"The Holy Sword Project supervised Valper Galilei what is this?" A confused Issei asked.

What Issei found next wasn't what he expected to read but he found out them being killing people less than a year ago.

"That is awful how anyone can do that" asked a shock Issei

"**I don't know partner but there some cruel people in this world" replied Ddraig.**

"Let go and tell Michael we are done the job so i can forget about this holy sword project" said Issei.

* * *

**Hey guy i hope you in enjoy this, and please a review.**

By the way should Sona have Saji in her peerage or should he learn about his power from Issei I will try and make a poll for this.


	3. The fallen and the rival

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews,** **Favourites,** **Followers and the poll about who Saji is up.**

(Chapter 3 the fallen and the rival)

(6.30pm)

"Mom I'm leaving for a few hours" Shouted Issei.

"Be back before 10 Issei".

Now we see Issei walking by the river, it has been a few week since Issei help Michael with the stray exorcist and finding out about the holy sword project.

**(Flash back)**

Issei had just return back to heaven to report back about the job and to find out more about the holy sword project.

"Michael we have something's to talk about" shouted Issei as he entered Gods throne room.

"What is it that we need to talk about Dragonar" Michael asked in a calm tone.

"First is I dealt with the stray exorcist although that was a pain that is not what I am mad about, it is the holy sword project, WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED FOR THAT PROJECT TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN?" shouted Issei at Michael, while staying calm before losing it.

"The holy sword project was the plain to make artificial holy sword wielder for the church to combat stay devils and exorcist and other threats to the church, this project by Valper Galilei was never supposed to take lives of children, just for our own need hundreds of innocent children lost their lives but still we use crystallized light attribute, this probable take place for years to come they made a lot of use crystallized light attribute from the children they killed" replied Michael in a depressed tone.

"So this project was for the church own selfish needs, how far has the church fallen since the death of god? Also why didn't you stop it Michael?" stated Issei.

"Yes it was for our own selfish needs and to answer your second question I didn't find about this until it was too late and when I intervened Valper Galilei was already exiled from the church." Replied a dejected Michael.

"Did you even try and find him" asked irritated Issei.

"We tried to find him but it seemed he had gone in to hiding because all our sauces have come up empty handed" replied an even more depressed Michael.

(End Flash back)

Now we see Issei talking with Ddraig about recent events that have occurred with the church.

"**Don't worry partner the church can't get any more corrupted for the reason I've seen this happen through my hosts, although it seems to be getting better but don't expect a miracle to happen" replied Ddraig. **

"I know what you mean but it is still hard to watch something Bible make over a few hundred years come to a corrupted organization, when Bible wanted to make the church into organization to guide and help people through their lives he didn't want to be worshipped" Issei Stated in reply to Ddraig comment.

**(34** **minutes and 5 seconds later)**

Issei continued to walk by the river till he felt the presence of a fallen angle by him.

Why would a fallen angle be in this town? Issei thought to himself as he looked around himself and found the fallen angle then one thought came to his mind when saw he the fallen angle fishing Azazel.

"You know you want get many fish in his part of the river Azazel" Issei said.

"I know that Dragonar" Azazel replied in a calm tone.

"Wow no stuttering not even skin turning pale" laughs Issei.

"I knew you would return but not when but as a Human that was quite a surprise" laughs Azazel.

After a few awkward moment Issei decide to speak again.

"So Azazel what have you been doing since the Great War" Issei ask with interest.

"Well since you're interested I will tell you, since the Great War I've been studying scared and how they work, also I discovered how they change with the emotional desire of the person who wields them as well as watch how they evolve with the wielder as well as I've tried to make my witch is coming along quite well" Azazel said with the a lot of passion.

"You mean like the Boosted Gear" Issei asked as he puts his left arm out.

**Dragon Booster. **

"So you're this generation Red Dragon Emperor one of the Two Heavenly Dragons or one of the Twin Sky Dragons which ever you prefer, so how did you get Boosted Gear then?" Azazel asked with interest.

"I got the Boosted gear when I was reborn as a human and if you're wondering when I found out about, 3 years ago is the answer" replied Issei.

"That is quite impressive to awaken that early but this is you after all, also what would you say if I knew were the White Dragon Emperor as well he could also he can perfect balance breaker" Azazel inquired with curiosity.

"I don't want to sound arrogant I will easily defeat him" Issei replied with confident.

"Why don't we put that to the test then meet me here 11am tomorrow so I can take you to battle the White Dragon Emperor" said Azazel.

"Deal" Issei replied without hesitation.

**(Issei room 11 pm)**

"So if he uses fists we uses fist, if he uses magic we uses magic, if he use scared gear we scared gear, if he use balance breaker we use balance breaker.

"**That correct partner be warned we are more powerful than him for sure but he still put up a fight but don't kill him yet" replied Ddraig in a serious tone.**

"Got Ddraig but you know I won't kill him" Issei stated in a sleepy tone.

**(Tomorrow at the river)**

"Well just in time for your battle with the white one" Azazel asked.

The only thing Issei give was sing node.

"It time to go" Azazel said with a smirk.

In a flash of yellowish light Issei and Azazel were gone.

**(Grigori)**

When Issei and Azazel appeared they appeared in a massive battle area from the Pokémon anime.

"This where you will be batting and boy in front of you is Vali the White Dragon Emperor and Vali this is Issei the Red Dragon Emperor " Azazel said with a smirk.

When Issei looked in front of him vail was the same height as him with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes, he wearing a green top and burgundy coloured jeans and black jacket over. **(It is what he wear in the anime)**

"Now both you will to the edge of the arena when I shout go you start fighting" Azazel said in serious tone.

The Vali said "you better give it all you got Rival" as he walk to the opposite side of the arena.

Issei walk over to the other side of the arena waiting for Azazel to shout go.

"Go" Azazel shouted which broke the silence.

In a matter of seconds Issei and vail appeared in the middle of the field, Vali when to punch Issei but Issei leaned forward and struck Vali in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"You have to do better if you want to beat me" Issei shouted.

Vali shot forward at Issei aiming to kick him but Issei grabbed his leg and thrown Vali behind him, Vali released the divine dividing the shot forward try to Issei try to half his power but Issei keep dodging every attempted until Issei saw an opening, were Issei Kicked Vali in the chin sent back a couple of meters.

"Hey Vali why don't we take this up a notch ay" Issei shouted as the boosted gear appeared on his left arm.

"Shine forth over booster, Balance breaker" Issei and vail shouted unison.

"**Over booster, Balance breaker" the red and white dragon said unison.**

Suddenly the armour appeared out of no were and started connected to their body's, when the armour stop connecting Issei armour was red with dragonic features, while Vali armour was white with dragonic features and it keep it wings.

Issei and Vali move so fasted you could only see were red and white blurs, to Issei and Vali it was them punching, kicking and head butting each other, then Issei punched Vali in to the wall leaving a massive crack in both the armour and the wall, Vail attacked Issei again but Issei turn to the left and smashed his right hand and to Vali disabling his balance breaker and his scared gear making him hit the floor.

"That's enough" Azazel shouted to stop the battle.

"But Azazel I can still fight" a panting Vail said.

"You might be battle maniac and the strongest White Dragon Emperor to ever live, also he is the strongest Red Dragon Emperor to ever live and he was also holding back so he didn't kill you" Azazel said stern voice.

"Vali get even stronger so the next time we meet are battle will be more intense" Issei said.

"Vali I'm taking you to the infirmary to rest okay" Azazel spoke to Vali, while he could only node his head.

"Hey Azazel I need to speak to after your done with Vali okay" Issei asked.

"Sure thing" Azazel spoke.

(10 minutes later)

"What is it that you want to know" Azazel asked.

"Is it possible to make my own scared gear from the structure of the boosted gear" Issei asked Azazel.

"I'm not sure, but why do you want do this for" Azazel asked with curiosity.

"I want one because it would be nice to have armour set witch represent me and I could use my power in more interesting ways" Issei replied.

"**Actually you can partner by put some of your power in to your right arm and I will do the rest" Ddraig voice rang out.**

"What power did you put in the sacred gear" Azazel asked with curiosity.

"I put the dragon elements in it" Issei replied.

"What is the dragon elements" asked Azazel.

"The dragon elements are the power us dragons use" Issei stated.

"**Partner it done" Ddraig spoke out .**

When the sacred gear appeared it looked a lot like the boosted gear but instead it is light brown colour while the orbs are rainbow coloured, the spikes on the side are more diagonal making it look more like a V and the long spike that sticks out at back to make it look and the colour is rainbow like the gem.

"What are you going to call it" Azazel asked.

"Dragonforce" Issei replied.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this and please review if there is anything you want to say, please vote on the poll for what happen in chapter 4, you have until Monday the 9th 5.30pm GMT time to get you vote.**

**See ya next for more.**


	4. Enter the 15 of the Black Drag

**A/N Hey guys this an idea i got so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1: History **

My name is, well i don't have true name but i do by the human name Issei Hyoudou given by my human parents, if you wonder what i am talking about in my first life i was not human i was formed with the big bang that started multiverse.

If think that is amazing, there is element i can't control, i have no major weakness, and Samael's curse ha it just makes me move slower for a few minutes before we get into main part I will tell you about my true form.

My true or birth form, whatever you like to call it, my true/birth form was a massive ball of rainbow like energy. Then their my dragon form**(which is Alduin from elder scrolls 5 Skyrim) **hasrainbow coloured eyes and rainbow coloured wings, while colour scheme of the body and top part of the wings is light brown colour.

For first two hundred to four hundred, I spent mastering my power to see what can do, while in this time i found out i could travel through the multiverse with ease, through my travel of the multiverse i discovered each world end up differently from one another because simple thing would change that, don't ask how i know this i just did, as well i found some worlds move fast or slower than others just keep you guy up to date. By the time had return to the world i was formed in, had found change a lot in the time i was gone to the point there was planet which had life on it, that would later be known as earth, but what shocked more was the two plane of existence which would later be known as Heaven and the dimensional gap, which a powerful being in it, but was not as strong as me, then there was power that radiating from Heaven the light energy, so i went and checked it by breaking the barrier, what i found would be the entity to give me my name i went by, before i test out the reincarnation system, and the entity was God of the Bible.

Well to put it simple i beat Bible really badly to the point it was a one sided beat down, to put it simple again Bible me came fast friends because we were the first of are kinds, also he was one who gave me my name Dragonar dragonforce and the title original one master of the multiverse.

over the five hundred i spent with Bible, I watched first human walk earth and see them develop dominance species, I saw the rise of the angles and the fall of Satan and birth of the devils, before you say anything Satan wasn't a bad person he was really laid back, Satan couldn't really hate Bible for what he did, i also i saw the birth of the fallen angels, while other religion made themselves known, and more of my own kind appeared the dragon.

A hundred year before the great war a great disturbance occurred in the dimensional gap took place between Great red and Ophis but i step in to stop the battle, the battle took 5 year to end and i won earning me the strongest entity, after the battle i made my own plane of existence were stayed when i wasn't with Satan or Bible or on one of my adventures.

The it happened the war of the 3 faction the angels, the fallen angels, the devil, the war took a lot of live on each side until they join together to stop the heavenly dragon duo, then it finally happened the thing that end the war the death of the 4 devil kings and the god of the Bible, but if was for me the descending from the portal in the sky and stop the war with reason it would have continued until they wiped themselves out.

After that i decided to keep my promise to Bible and try it out so i flew back in to my own plane of existence and found the reincarnation system, before that look beautiful meadow before walk through the massive stone gate that made the entrance to reincarnation system, remember this one thing can change the outcome of any world.

**Hey guy i hope you like this see more please leave review.**

**P.s I've had this idea for op Issei that explains why his op for long time also more planned if people like it.**

**Next time human, memories, Angels? And the boost. **


	5. The fallen date and fighting the fallen

**Hey guy's chapter 5 is here I hope you enjoy, also this will follow the canon story as much as possible. **

**Chapter 5: The fallen date.**

It's know Issei second year at Kuoh academy, in final year few weeks of his first year Sona revealed to Issei she was the heir the devil family Sitri 1 of the 34 remaining devils family's and Issei revealed who he really was.

**(Flash back student council room)**

"Hey Sona, Saji said you wanted me" Issei said with a smile.

"Yes Issei I told Saji to get you so we can speak in private" Sona spoke in a calm tone.

"So what do you need then" Issei asked.

"I've known you for a while now and I come to the conclusion you great ally that I have come to trust and you deserve to know who I am" Sona said in calm tone.

"So who are you then" Issei asked with interest.

"I am Sona Sitri Heir to the pure-blood devil family Sitri, 1 of the 34 remaining pure blood families of the 72 pillars" Sona said but you could hear the pride in her voice.

"So if you are telling me who you really are, I only find it fit to tell you who I really am" Issei said as his eyes turned rainbow colour and tips of his hair did.

Sona took a step back in utter shock, she tried to speak but she couldn't.

"My real name is **DRAGONAR**" Issei said while adding his dragon power to his voice.

"t t the dr dra dragon wh who is a t the st strongest entity who even God and the devil kings couldn't beat" Sona with a stutter but slowly calmed down but you could see she was still shaking.

"I'm telling you who I truly am for started to trust you and I appreciate that you trust me so much" Issei said with a smile witch caused Sona to blush.

"I thank you for trusting me" Sona replied with smile.

**(Flash back over)**

Now Issei is lying on the bank of the school on the opposite end of the school by the old school building.

"This is doing to be one interesting year but I am not sure why, maybe it gut feeling what do you Ddraig" Issei thought.

"**Partner I have the same feeling but I know what happens we do trough it together like true partners**" **Ddraig replied**.

"Thanks Ddraig you always know what to say" Issei said in his mind as he started to walk to his class but he didn't know he was being watched.

**(Scene change)**

"Who was that boy" asked a red head girl.

"What boy?" ask black haired girl.

"The kid walking past" The read head replied.

"Well I think he is in class 2b and if I remember right his name is Issei Hyoudou" the black haired girl says, the she starts to speak again "why? What make you ask about him" the girl questioned.

"Oh nothing I just wondered if you knew who he was" red head replied, then the red head move the pawn chess piece and said "check mate" winning the game.

"The red head got up and said "Your trap was very easy to see through" then she started to get undressed.

"Sorry I did my best to make it harder for you" the black haired girl replied.

"Thanks I look forward for next time" the red head replied before going in to the shower.

**(Scene change Bridge)**

"Being a teenager the worst, it doesn't help having all these hormones run around my body" Issei moaned to himself while he smacked his on the bridge railing.

"**Be glade partner you will only have to cope to your 18 then you will stop ageing" Ddraig said in his head.**

"That doesn't help at all Ddraig" Issei muttered to himself.

"Excuses me, your Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh academy right or am I wrong" asked sweet voice.

"Yeah" Issei said as turn to his left and saw a girl with long black hair and purple and she is wearing red uniform with a black skirt, "I wonder what school she fro" as he froze in though to realise she a fallen angel "what does this fallen angle want with me" he thought.

"Hi I um" the fallen said like girl who actually nevus.

"She is really bad at this" Issei thought and then decide to speak "hey is there anything I can help you with" Issei said with a smile

"Sort of" the fallen replied.

"I just want to ask a quick question are you seeing anyone" the fallen asked.

"No" Issei replied.

"That wonderful since your single will you go out with me" the fallen replied sweetly.

"_" Issei said absolutely nothing as could think anything to say.

The fallen started to talk again "I see you walk by here often and I don't you seem so gentle and very handsome" the fallen said sweetly.

"What is plaining" Issei though.

"What I'm try to say is I would like you to be my boyfriend" the fallen stated.

"What is she up to now" Issei though frantically as thing he could do was node his head.

"By the way can date take place this Sunday" the fallen asked sweetly.

"Sure it can but what is your name" Issei asked with a smile.

"Oh my how could I forget, my Yuuma Amano" the newly Yuuma stated.

"So I see you on Sunday then Yuuma" Issei said with caring smile.

"Yes" she replied with a smile be for run of in the opposite direction.

"Hey Ddraig what do you thinks she is after" Issei ask with curiosity.

"**Partner there 2 reasons she is after you, number 1 is she has fell in love with you for dragon aura or she is a stray fallen angel who want you dead for one or more reasons" Ddraig replied.**

"Thanks for being optimistic Ddraig" Issei muttered sarcastically.

**(Scene change)**

"I see" a voice said.

"You were right a one hundred percent" another voice said.

"You totally called it" the third voice said.

"I'm just glad I you told to keep a close eye on him" the first voice said.

"Yep" the second respond.

"What do we do Know?" the third voice responded.

"We make are preparations for everything else relies his actions" the first voice stated.

**(Scene change)**

It's Sunday afternoon and Issei waiting outside the shopping canter waiting for his date to show and he is wearing a red shirt with dragon on it and he got on jacket that is pitch black while also he's got blue jeans and red and white shoes while wearing his scarf.

"She should have been here by know shouldn't she" Issei asked himself.

"Here take a flyer" Issei heard as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a bat costume place it in his hand before walking off.

"Why did her aura feel like a devil when it was" Issei though to himself, "hey Ddraig do you know why?" Issei asked.

"**Partner that is a devil familiar, the concept appeared after the devil civil war and that all I know partner" Ddraig said.**

"Thanks Ddraig" Issei thought as he looked down at the flyer and spoke out loud what said on the flyer "you wish will be granted eh, stupid devil" Issei then put the paper in and started waiting for Yuuma to come.

"Issei Hay" Issei heard Yuuma voice and turned in the direction he heard it and saw her wearing a purple/white top and black skirt.

"Cool you made it" Issei said with a smile.

"Sorry I made you wait" Yuuma replied in her fake sweet tone.

"It fine Yuuma" Issei said with a smile but Issei was thinking " I deserve an award for my acting" as he and Yuuma walked away to start the date.

On the date Issei and Yuuma when to different shops like clothes shop were Yuuma made Issei look at different tops and made him try on a shirt with a star coming out of a skull and another shirt with a monkey on it and the last shirt he tried on was a shirt that had a six pack on it with bullet holes and Japanese righting and Issei brought her a scrunchy. After that Issei and Yuuma when to buy something to eat.

**(Scene change)**

Now we see Issei and Yuuma walking through the park while the sun was setting and they walk until get the water fountain where both of them stopped.

"I've shore had fun to day" Yuuma said.

"Yeah it's been Fun" Issei replied."

Then Yuuma decided to run up to the fountain.

"Can I ask you a question" Yuuma asked

"Sure you can ask me anything you want" Issei said with smile but was thing "I think she wants me dead now"

"In honour of are first there is something I would like you to do to remember this special moment" Yuuma said while bowing her heard Issei

"Like I said you can ask me anything you want" Issei said with a smile but he was thinking "she was thinking she defiantly wants me dead now"

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked in a sinister tone.

"Knew it" Issei thought and he said in a fake tone full of love "Yuuma I would die for you any time you wanted" this shocked Yuuma but Issei could hear Ddraig laughing in the back of mind.

Suddenly Yuuma change to her form witch was more mature in appearance and she was wearing clothing or if you can consider it clothing now consisting of black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Issei decided to act like he was shocked and it seem Yuuma brought it because she started to speak.

"Well I've got to admit I had fun to considering how naïve and things could be a lot lot worse and thanks for the gift it was very sweet" Yuuma said while looking at the gift Issei brought her then she formed a red spear of light and impaled Issei with it.

"I'm sorry the fact is your big of a risk to us I had no choice but to get rid of you and if you are look for someone to blame him, he gave you a scared gear" Yuuma said.

"She is definitely idiot" Issei though as he fell forward pretending to be dead.

"Oh by the way thanks for the date it was fun" Yuuma said with a sinister smile before flying off.

"She was easy to fool out loud" Issei said out loud as he put his left hand over his stomach to heal the wound.

"**Partner I think you should contact the devil so they come after you" Ddraig said as his voice boomed out of his left hand.**

"Good idea Ddraig" Issei said as pulled the flyer out of his Pocket and he channelled his power in to the flyer so he could speak.

**(Scene change)**

The red head devil sat in the patiently waiting the flyer glow so she can get Issei to become her servant, suddenly the flyer started to glow red.

"So it seem it time for me to resurrect him" the red head spoke before open her summing circle a voice came out the flyer shocking the red head.

"Hello devil I bet didn't expect me to be alive" Issei said through the flyer.

No one in the room decide to speak so Issei started to speak again.

"To start I'm not your enemy and second if you want to speak to me get someone to get me and we can speak in person" Issei said trough the flyer before the disappeared in flames.

The room stood in silence no one dared to speak for they didn't know what to say until the red head decide to speak.

"That didn't go a planned but this still might work out in are favour" red head said with a smile

While rest of the devil nodded at their master idea.

**(Scene change)**

"So what your saying is there are a team of stray fallen angels and probably stray exorcist in the area and how do you know of this" Saji asked/ whispered

"On Sunday I want on a date with girl called Yuuma, who end up been a stray fallen angel who tried to kill me" Issei said in a whispered.

"Did you kill her" Saji replied in whispered.

"No I didn't I let her live so I can track them" Issei said in whisper.

After that Issei and Saji both sensed another devil walk past them and what they saw was a girl with red hair walk past.

"So should I tell Student Council President?" Saji asked.

"No we don't need to get them involved at the moment for they only seem after me, but warn them be on their guard. Issei said in serious tone.

**(Scene change)**

Now Issei standing at the water fountain looking down at the water thinking "this is where i brought Yuuma at the end of are first date were she try to murdered me" as he look up from the water.

"Well this is unfortunate for me running in to you that is" Issei heard a voice of male he turn around and saw a fallen angel in pale violet trench coat and a black fedora.

"Great if to battle him here some can see us so I need to movie" Issei thought as jumped over to the other side of the fountain and then he ran to seclude are with the fallen in toe, Issei ran to a more seclude path were the fallen angle landed in front of him and he started to speak.

"Such cowardice I can't stranded lower class beings" the fallen said.

"He called me a lower class being" Issei though as he shook in anger but thee fallen angle took it as fear.

"So it seems your friends and master are nowhere to be found" the fallen states.

"He thinks I'm a devil" Issei thought as he shook even more.

"You show no signs of disappearing or deploying a magic circle therefore i assume you're a stray, so I have no problems killing you" the fallen stated. As he through the blue light spear at Issei.

The light spear reached Issei and he caught it shocking the fallen.

"Your kind shouldn't be able to hold a light spear but there a first time thing" the fallen said as he through another light spear at Issei.

Issei through the light spear at the other and both light spear collided and destroyed it each other, making the fallen do skyward, while in the air the fallen made another light spear and when he trough it destruction magic appeared and destroyed the light spear, both Issei and the fallen looked to the left a saw the same red head.

"Leave him alone" the red head said to the fallen.

"I teach not to medal were you don't belong" the fallen shouted as he through a light spear at the red head.

Suddenly a girl with white hair appeared smack light spear back at him and the lightning struck right in front of him sending the fallen angel backwards as a girl with black hair appeared

"You're for the house of Gremory" the fallen said

"My name is Rias Gremory and who are you other than being a fallen angel" Rias said.

"Well well who knew this town is under the control of next head of the great Gremory family, so I take it he a part house hold.

"If you bring any harm to you won't get any mercy from me" Rias said.

"I apologize for misunderstanding" the fallen replied.

"I appreciate the friendly advice" Rias said.

"My name dohnaseek and I pray we never meet again" Dohnaseek said as flew away in to the sky as rippled like water.

Issei walked up to the 3 girls a said "I appreciate so thank you but it was need but thank you all the and are you the devil that sent your familiar to give me the flyer"

"It was no problem helping and yes it was me who sent my familiar to give you the flyer and I would like to arrange a meeting for tomorrow after school Is that okay" Rias asked with a smile.

"So tomorrow after school it is then" Issei said with a smile before vanishing in rainbow light.

"He defiantly unique one isn't he" Rias said to the other two.

"He sure is" the black haired girl said.

**(Scene change)**

BEEP BEEP.

"So tried that was pain last night and why can't i get any peace" Issei said to himself, "and why have my clothes gone and why am I naked" Issei said to himself again before looking over his bed for them.

Thud

Issei pulled the cover back to reveals a naked Rias.

"No way No way what the hell is happening" asked a frantic Issei.

The Rias woke up and said "Issei hey, good morning"

"You know I can see your boobs right" Issei said in panic while Rias nodded, Issei started calm down then he ask another question why you are in my bed"

"I so you weren't breathing right so I decide to find you heal your stomach so you wouldn't have problems with" Rias said while putting he head on her left leg.

"Thank for the healing but I would have been fine on it own but thanks" Issei said with a smile.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this and thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews also guys if there something you think** I** could improve on leave a review or voice your opinion in review.**

**See ya next time.**


	6. Occult Research club

**Hey guy's chapter 6 here I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Occult Research club**

* * *

"Can you please explain why you are naked?" Issei asked

"The healing magic I used on your stomach work at its best when the caster and the person being healed are naked" Rias explained

"And why didn't you put on any clothes on after you were done?" Issei questioned.

"I sleep better naked" Rias replied.

"Okay" Issei said to himself while having no idea how to respond to what Rias said. Then he thought to himself "What is this world coming too".

A silence set in the room as any occupant in the room could not think of anything to say as voice range out "Issei, it's not national go to school whenever you want day"

"I know be down in a minute" Issei shouted in panic as he ran around in a circle while Rias had a look of amusement as she watch the event occur, "I've got it" Issei muted to himself as he grabbed the bed cover and threw himself to cover Rias up before his mother opened the door.

The door opened and Issei's mother started to speak "Issei you're late and your naked" she slowly stopped speaking when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Good morning, how are you to day" Rias said in a casual tone.

"Good" Issei's mom replied before slamming the door shut.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HERE'S DOING UP THERE" Issei's mom shouted hysterically as Issei rolled of the bed landed face first on the floor.

"Why are you shouting at me? Let the boy have his time if he's doing it" they heard Issei dad shout from down stairs.

"HE HAS GIRL IN HIS BED, IN HIS BED AND SHE IS NAKED, NAKED" Issei's mom shouted hysterically again as she and his farther kept rambling on.

"It quite the party here in the morning" Rias said as she looked at where Issei was lying.

"I'm so screwed, I'm so dead" Issei repeated to himself for few minutes while this was happening rias was starting to put her underwear on.

"Can you do this for me" Rias asked as she indicated to the bra strap.

"Sure" Issei replied as he finally got himself of the floor.

"Do you have a plan to get me out of this mess you've caused" Issei asked as he mess with her bra.

"Yes, I've got a plain to get use out of are mess not my mess" Rias replied but Issei knew she a smirk on her face.

**(Scene change)**

Now everyone in the house are seating at the table eating breakfast while Rias and Issei are about to explain why they are naked early.

"Can you please tell me why you were in my sons room" Issei's mom asked Rias after calming down from the earlier incident.

"We were doing a project yesterday, don't you remember?" Rias told Issei's mom while using her hypnosis magic.

"Sure I do" Issei's mom replied as the hypnosis magic took effect.

"But it doesn't why you were naked" Issei's dad said as intervened in the conversation.

"That any easy" Rias said with a smile on her face "It helps the connection between students" as the hypnosis magic took effect.

"Okay can understand how that works" Issei's dad said as looked Rias then he turn to Issei's mom and said "Now that settled we can let them go now dear".

"Yes we can" Issei's mom said to Issei dad then she turned to Issei and said "You're off the hook this time Issei" with a glare.

Rias got up from the chair Issei follow behind her and whispered in her ear "If you done this for any other reason than fix your mess that you had caused, I would ripped your throat out" When Rias heard this she paled as her devil sense went of indicating this wasn't a treat but a promise as the only thing she could do was nod.

**(Scene change)**

Now Issei and Rias are walking to school while every boy and girl were giving the two looks jealousy or envy.

"Why are the walking together" One guy shouted.

"Maybe he did her homework for here" another guy said.

"I bet he paid her to walk with him" shouted a random guy.

"They look cute together" a random girl said to her friend.

"Yeah, maybe their together" her friend said.

"Oh great let the rumour games begin" Issei thought to himself as heard everything they as he and Rias walked passed.

When they got in the school everyone still staring at them but Rias ignored them and said "I will get someone to fetch you after school, okay" before heading.

"What the hell is this about" Issei shouted at Rias but to no avail she didn't an answer.

"What did you do this time Issei" Issei heard as Saji walked towards him laughing while Issei glared at him.

**(Scene change)**

"Hello Rias".

When Rias heard her name being called she looked up and saw Sona standing against the beam by the balcony "hello Sona" Rias replied.

"I've never seen you try and get someone so impulsively before Rias" Sona stated.

"There is something about him that attracts me to him, also it would nice to get him join my peerage" Rias said with a smile.

"That a bad idea Rias" Sona said seriously.

"Why is that Sona" Rias asked with confusion while turning head to the side.

"He is very powerful person" Sona replied.

"How powerful is he?" Rias asked with interest.

"He is powerful enough to fight all of the devil kings and come out without a scratch" Sona said seriously.

"He's that powerful" Rias replied nervously but a smile appeared "that make me want him even more".

"I will warn you again Rias he not someone to be trifled with" Sona said to Rias while trying to get her point across because she knew it would end up bad for her.

"I thank you for the advice Sona but I will be fine" Rias said with a smile.

**(Scene change)**

Now Issei is seating in the class room waiting for the person who fetch him.

"Whoever is coming here to get me is taking their sweet time" Issei muted.

"Kiba here" a random girl shouted.

"You look lovely to day" a male voice range out.

"You look better though" some girl said.

"Sorry it's not clean enough for you" another girl said.

"Its fine" the male voice rang out.

A boy walked in to the room he had blond hair and grey eyes and he wore the Kuoh Academy boys school uniform with the jacket buttoned up.

"Hell Issei I'm here retrieve you Rias Gremory orders." Kiba Said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go then" Issei said as got up from the chair.

"I've got it maybe kiba and Issei are in a gay relationship" a girl said with stars in her eyes.

"It would explain why they are leaving together" different girl said as she thought about the guys kissing and going inappropriate thing.

When Issei and kiba heard this Issei looked at the girl jaw dropped with blank eyes while Kiba laughed it off.

"I wonder what the hell is doing through their heads when they thought that" Issei said out loud

"They have over reactive imaginations don't worry about it" Kiba said with a laugh.

**(Scene change)**

When Issei entered the room he saw two couch in the middle of the room with table in-between with candles. There was also a desk at the back of the room in line with the couch and table while have stand with candles on it.

"This is Koneko Toujou a first year and is also an important member of the Occult Research club" Kiba said as he pointed at the girl on the couch who had white hair and golden eyes who was also the same girl from the other night.

"So this is the new guy" a voice range out. When Issei turn around he saw a girl with black hair and violet eyes "My name is Akeno, the vice president of the Occult Research club" the new revealed Akeno said as she walked towards Issei.

"Hi I'm Issei Hyoudou and I promise I'm usually not this awkward" Issei replied to Akeno as he started to starch back of his neck. While thinking "I don't have anyone get this close to me that's why"

"Sorry for the delay I did not have the time to have a shower at yours I hope you understand" Rias said with smile as walked towards the desk.

"That's fine" Issei replied.

"By now you should realize the Occult Research club is a front, a hobby" Rias said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I sought of figured that out from what's happened so far. But what is it that you want" Issei said.

"What I want to know is two things, what are you? And why are you here" Rias said in a serious tone.

"First I will start will your second question, I'm here to get an education like everybody else in the world. For your first question I'm a person you couldn't beat" Issei said.

"You still haven't told us what you are if you don't I will use force" Rias said serious tone.

"I will tell you what I am if you tell me why I am here" Issei said but he knew the reason why he was here.

Rias breath in and out and replied "I brought you hear to ask you to join my peerage" by the end she had a smirk on her face.

"No" Issei said simply.

"WH what why" Rias said in shock.

"There are a few reason why I don't want to join your peerage, the main reason I prefer my _freedom _and I don't like people who are so arrogant and they think they are there better then everyone" Issei stated with a hardened look while Rias had look of shock.

"Fine, you will fight my peerage and if i win you join my peerage and I lose I get nothing" Rias said to Issei with determination in her voice.

"Fine" Issei sighted, but in his mind he was smiling at her determination.

**(Scene change)**

"**Partner, will you use my power to fight the devils" Ddraig asked in Issei head**

"No Ddraig, it would be comply over kill" Issei said back.

"Who am I fighting first" Issei said to Rias.

"You will fight my knight Kiba first" Rias replied as Kiba walked over to the other side facing Issei. "You will go on of 0ne, three, two, one" Rias shouted.

Kiba summoned a silver sword with a diamond shape just under the top of the blade, Kiba disappeared and reappeared in front of Issei to attack just to see the blade straight through him and disappear "after image, how fast is he?" Kiba muted, while the Occult Research club were shocked how quickly he moved.

"That was good try, you would have anyone else if you weren't facing me" Issei said as he appeared where Kiba was standing. Kiba attacked Issei again with a stab attack while side stepped but Kiba counter it with a horizontal strike just for Issei to backflip out the way and again Kiba counted it with a diagonal strike for Issei to counter with a aileron roll, Kiba attacked Issei again just for the cycle to repeat.

"I've never seen Kiba this outclassed before" Akeno said to Rias.

"That's true but Sona was right about him" Rias said to Akeno.

"What do you mean president?" Akeno asked with confusion.

"I was speaking to Sona before school and she said he was not some to be trifled" Rias said realizing how dangerous he was.

"Why didn't you listen to Sona president?" Akeno said.

"I think it was for the reason I could stop HIM" Rias said with venom as she said him.

SNAP was heard as they saw Kiba blade Replenish Calm brake in between Issei index and middle finger but in one swift movement Issei had sent Kiba crashing in to the ground.

"You fought well Kiba" Issei said as he stretched his hand out to help Kiba up.

"Who next Rias" Issei said as he brought Kiba over to the side lines.

"You will face my rook Koneko"

The two combatants got in to their position, Koneko lunged at Issei with her fist ready to hit him, Issei moved his fist back then he forced his fist forward connecting with Koneko that made a blast of air that sent Koneko fly backwards. Koneko attacked again by kicking Issei but he grabs her leg and sends her flying into the air. Issei jumped above her and high jump kicked her into the ground leaving her unconscious while Issei land gracefully

Issei walked up to Koneko and check her over for major injuries "She's fine she will just need some rest" before Issei picked Koneko up and carried her to the side lines.

"How do you know she's going to be okay" Rias asked worriedly.

"I gave her a full body scan"

"How did you do that?" Rias asked

"That would be telling" Issei said with a smirk, but that just leaf Rias scowling, "do want to continue with the fight"

"Yes, you will fight my queen Akeno"

Issei walked back to his position as he waited for Akeno to get into position.

"This is going to be so hot" Akeno seductively as blush formed on her face and electric sparked of her, Akeno released thunder from the sky, striking Issei who didn't even attempt to move. "Are you having fun? Cause I'm having" Akeno shouted out loud in a seductive tone.

"What the hell is happening" Rias shouted, when the ground started shaking.

The ground stopped shaking as well Akeno's thunder, but a silence coved area "That a good attack but that did not even affect me" Issei said as his boom through the silence as Issei walked out cloud smoke formed by Akeno's thunder attack "Why don't I show you the power thunder" Issei said as a ball of thunder appeared in his hand as he shot it at Akeno blasting here back into a wall leaving her unconscious. "Do see why your peerage lost to me Rias? When you do come and find me" Issei said before walking.

**(Scene change)**

Now Issei is in his own Dimension, using a punching bag after the annoying in counter Occult Research club.

"Hey Ise"

Issei turn around to see Saji coming in with Sona "Hello Saji, Sona, What are you two doing here" Issei asked.

"I want to know how your meeting with Rias went" Sona said.

"I will tell you what happen but let's seat down for me to tell" Issei said.

Issei, Sona and Saji go to the cafeteria area where Issei explained the entire meeting with ORC from waking in with Rias in his bed to fighting her peerage.

"I apologize on the behalf Rias" Sona said.

"Why"

"It has to do with her family, pushing her into something she does not want to do" Sona said.

"And that is?" Issei asked.

"I'm sorry Issei, I can't tell you it's personal to Rias" Sona replied.

"It's fine Sona" Issei said.

"Issei can I ask you some questions" Sona asked.

"Sure Sona" Issei said with smile.

**(Scene change, while Issei, Sona and Saji are in Issei** **Dimension)**

The Occult Research club sat in silence as they were pondering over crushing defeated at the hands off Issei, while trying to figure out what Issei meant at the end of the battle.

"So, what did we learn from this" Rias said breaking the silence.

"He so quick that he leave after image" Kiba said dejectedly.

"His strong is enough to send me flying backwards with one arm" Koneko replied in a quiet voice.

"He has superior control of thunder and can control earthquakes" Akeno said disappointedly as

"He said "Do see why your peerage lost to me Rias" what does he mean?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe he meant the way we fought him" Koneko said.

The silence set in once again while everyone was try to think about the statement Issei said before he left.

"I think I know what he means" Akeno said as everyone looked towards her.

"What does he mean Akeno?" Rias asked.

"He means how you acted today president" Akeno stated.

"What?" Rias said.

"I get, look how you have acted around him, you have acted arrogant and like spoiled bitch no a fence President" Kiba said.

"So that mean I have to speak to him" Rias said.

**(Scene change-The next day)**

Issei was now on his way to the Occult Research club to speak to Rias after she sent Koneko earlier this morning to tell him to meet her after school.

"What do you want this time Rias?" Issei asked in annoyed tone as he walked into the ORC main room.

"I want to apologize on how I acted yesterday, and I know why my peerage lost now" Rias said as she leaned back into her chair.

"And the reason is"

"We lost because I my pride and arrogance get the best of me" Rias replied sadly.

"That's partly right" Issei said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked

"When a team works together they have to work in balance, for one everyone in the team plays apart. Especially when your team is so small and if you lose one person your whole foundation would crumble. If your team was bigger might hold on from a loss of a team mate but you can't afford that. Like you said the main reason you lost was because you let your pride and arrogance get the best of you which lead the other member of your team to think the same thing leading to your down fall" Issei seriously.

"So it was my influence that lead to my peerage defeat" Rias said sadly.

"Yes it was but your leadership skills will improve with age" Issei said with a smile.

"Issei I would offer to join the Occult Research club" Rias said with a smile.

"Why"

"It's because I would be nice to a powerful ally and it can help you get out of class if something bad occurred and you could leave to deal with" Rias said with a smile.

"It's a deal Rias" Issei said with a smile.

"Also from now on you will call me Prez or president" Rias said.

"Congratulation on joining Issei"

Issei turned and saw Kiba and the rest of the Occult Research club standing in front of the door.

"For joining the Occult Research club you will do a devil pact" Rias said.

"Why do I need to do devil pact for Prez" Issei asked

"It so you understand what us devils do" Rias replied "also need this tracking device and flyer"

**(Scene change)**

When Issei appeared he was in a man's apartment covered in anime books and DVDs

"Are you Morisawa" Issei asked.

"Yes, I am also you're not Koneko" Morisawa said.

"I'm the stand in" Issei said.

"If you're the stand in you have to prove yourself" Morisawa said.

"What dose Koneko do?" Issei asked.

"Cosplay, save the princess" Morisawa said as he pulled clothes out of nowhere.

"That seems easy enough" Issei said as he clicked his finger and Morisawa reappeared in the arms of a clone Koneko wearing outfit from a few minutes ago.

"Wh what did you?" Morisawa asked.

"I made magic clone of Koneko" Issei replied.

"What else can you do" Morisawa asked

"I can do all most anything" Issei replied.

"I've got a question" cupboard said.

"Shoot"

"Are you a fan of the z" Morisawa said as he opened a cupboard filled with DVDs

"Yes"

"Let's hand out" Morisawa said with a smirk.

"Sure" Issei said with a smirk

**(Scene change)**

"It's a nice night for a walk" Issei said to himself as he walked back to the club room. "What was I thinking when I got myself in heated debate about dragon boy z" he said to himself

Suddenly a force field appeared over him as fallen angle walked behind him "my name kalawarner and I was sent here to kill you" kalawarner said as a she made a light spear a appeared and she through it at Issei but Issei caught it in his left hand. "You're the devil, Dohnaseek took for a stray, That just even better to kill you" as she through a another light spear caught in his right hand.

"You fallen angles are becoming a real pain in the back side" Issei said as he through the light spear a side " Boosted Energy Releaser" a blast of energy shot out his arm and it blasted Kalawarner back but it also destroyed her clothes.

"Is that your scared gear, I can't deal with this shit" Kalawarner said before flying away.

**(Scene change)**

"This makes everything more complicated since the fallen angles think you have been made a devil, Issei please don't get into any more fights" Rias asked.

"You don't have to worry about me Prez, I can look after myself" Issei said "also it's getting late, I'm going now" said before leaving.

"Why are you try to scar him? He is able to defend himself you know he beat all of use with no problems" Akeno asked Rias.

"I know but I won't let those angle rejects take my favourite ally from me" Rias replied.

**(Scene change)**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Slam

"I hate those stray fallen" Issei groaned as he got out of bed.

* * *

**Hey guys hop enjoyed it and a thank you for all the reviews and views the last chapter got.**


End file.
